Spike the Chips
by Monkey and Cookee
Summary: AU. Fubuki throws a sleepover and invites Johan and Judai who have a little mishap with Pringles and Tequila. Crack. Spiritshipping. -M., co-written with Emerald Twin Blade-


**Monkey: We own nothing!!**

_Emerald: But we do own this idea xD_

**Monkey: This is what you get when Emerald and I are on crack at midnight xD**

* * *

A sleepover party... Yes, it sounded a little girlie, but hey, it was Fubuki who wanted to have one.

It was almost too perfect... The flirty twenty-some year old had invited several girls and all of his friends, but the girls were out of town... All 23 of them.

And his friends? A handful were sick or were also out of town.

Some Labor Day weekend, huh?

"Where's the food?" Was the first thing Judai asked, upon entering his house.

"It's a sleepover and the first thing you think of is food?" Fubuki asked, shaking his head.

Judai nodded happily. "Yup!"

Johan popped up next to him. "Where's the food?"

Fubuki rolled his eyes. "You two."

Judai stared at him. "You sound like Ryo."

"What about me?"

Johan grinned. "Fubuki sounds like you."

Ryo stared at the brunette. "No."

Fubuki pouted, "Oh c'mon, Ryo! I can have my moments!"

Ryo walked passed him, shoving him out of the way as he made his way to the guest room, "I'm going to bed."

Judai and Johan, who had disappeared into the kitchen, poked their heads out to the living room just in time to see him reach the hallway.

Judai called to him with a mouth full of Chips Ahoy! cookies, "Waaaat??"

Johan swallowed his mouthful of Snickers before voicing their question, "Already?? But we just got here!"

"... It's a sleepover. I'm going to sleep. Good night." Ryo slammed the door.

"So who else is coming?" Johan asked, watching Judai get more cookies. Fubuki thought for a bit. "Not sure, I mean, only the guys I invited are coming. Why? Don't tell me you guys are going to sleep too," Fubuki whined. "No, we're gonna eat first, then we're going to go to sleep."

"But that's not the point of a sleepover!"

Judai blinked as he swallowed his cookie. "But I thought you slept at a sleepover?"

Fubuki stared at him.

Johan walked back into the living room, carrying several Snicker bars and Hersheys' Cookies N' Creme bars to the sofa, "No, Judai... At sleepovers, it's pretty much like hanging out during the day, except it's at night at somebody's house... where you can eat all their food, watch their TV, and ruin their house."

Fubuki paled, "Wh-well, when you put it that way..."

Judai laughed as he skipped over to Johan's side, putting three cartons of Chips Ahoy! cookies and 2 canisters of Pringles chips down on the coffee table, "C'mon, Fubuki! We're not gonna mess up your house... We might eat all your food, though."

When the older brunette looked like he was gonna cry, Johan just thought he'd throw in, "Don't worry, just your cookies, chips and chocolate. Everything else's safe."

"Somehow, I doubt that..." Fubuki said. "Well, what do you guys want to do?"

Fubuki eyed a bottle on the counter. Tequila? When had that gotten there? He hid a grin as he went towards it.

"Eat." The two replied.

Fubuki grabbed the bottle, knowing that he'd need it to not regret inviting Johan and Judai to his house. "Ok, and while you guys do that, I'll...be over there." He uncapped the bottle and went into a random room.

Judai looked at Johan. "So... what now?"

Johan picked up a cookie and grinned. "Now we eat Fubuki out of house and home."

---

Candy bar and cookie wrappers littered the coffee table and the floor in front of Fubuki's sofa, where Johan and Judai sat with the two containers of Pringles. Johan took the container they were eating out of from Judai and tried to put his hand in to get some chips, but found that his hand was too big. He stared at the mouth of the tube of chips and then to his hand.

Judai laughed and took the tube back, easily sliding his hand in and pulling out the last two chips to pop into his mouth.

Johan narrowed his eyes at him, "That was mean."

"All's fair in food and war." the brunette pointed out after swallowing the Pringles.

The blunette just rolled his eyes, a smile formed on his face; he couldn't stay mad at his best friend. He picked up the other container and pulled off the silver cover, taking out a chip and munching on it.

Judai took two more and ate them, then tilted his head, "Huh... I'm thirsty... This stuff's really salty."

Johan nodded in agreement, putting down the tube of Pringles on the coffee table as they got up and headed into the kitchen.

Fubuki chose that moment to walk back into the living room. He swayed a bit, having drunk wayy too much tequila in one sitting.

"Huh... Pringles... th-they could taste betta if 'ey were covered in some of dis!" He said triumphantly, swinging the bottle of tequila around.

Surprisingly enough, he didn't just empty the remainder of the tequila in the container. He lightly tapped the bottle as he tipped it to carefully sprinkle the tequila onto the chips.

"Betta dan ice cream— Pringles wit tequila on top!"

He grinned as he patted himself on the back, before turning around to go back into the room he was in.

Johan and Judai stepped back into the room.

Johan looked around for the container of the almighty Pringles. "Where is it? We left it on the table, didn't we?"

Judai grabbed the container which was on the couch. "I guess we moved it without realizing it."

Both he and Johan took some chips before popping them into their mouths.

Judai frowned for a moment, squinting one eye as he looked down into the tube in his hands, "What the hell? These taste soggy..."

Johan shrugged, taking another one, "They're still good."

The brunette was a little reluctant, but eventually gave into hunger and continued eating, as well.

Several minutes passed by, and soon the Pringles had dwindled to a mere few. Judai laid sprawled on his back on the sofa, his head hanging off the arm of it. Johan sat on the floor, his back against the sofa.

The two of them had light red flushes over his cheeks and nose, their movements lazy. The blunette took the tube from his best friend again and forced his hand into it, only to have his fingers brush against its metal bottom.

When he pulled his hand back out, his fingertips were slightly damp. Light green eyes stared for a moment before he spoke, "'Ey, Jyudai... There's water in 'ere..."

Judai tilted his head lazily to his left, looking over to Johan with half-lidded chocolate brown hues, "Tha's why they were soggy..."

Johan nodded lazily.

Judai took the container away from him and looked inside, before bringing it up to his lips and drinking the ''water''.

Johan pouted. "I wanted to drink that!"

Judai threw the container behind him somewhere, not registering Fubuki yell out an, "Ow!"

Judai looked over at Johan. "Like I said... all's fair in food and a car... no wait, a bar. Yeah, that's it."

Johan tilted his head a bit. "That makes no sense."

Judai blinked a couple times. "Well then you do sumthin'."

Johan thought for a bit, his thoughts all messed up and confusing before finally grinning. "Ok."

He got up from his position on the ground and stood over Judai before bending down and pressing his lips over the other's dry, slightly-open ones.

Chocolate brown eyes fell closed instantly, his mouth opening wider to let out a loud, needy moan. His arms brought themselves up to wrap around the other's shoulders, his hands burying themselves into Johan's head of teal blue hair.

Johan picked up his left leg and placed his knee against the back of the sofa and on the other side of Judai's right leg so that straddled him more comfortably. His right hand coming up to the brunette's cheek and caressing it gently as his left dragged itself along the outside of his black T-shirt.

"H-hnngh..." Judai groaned when Johan pulled his lips off of his now-swollen ones in favor of kissing and biting feverishly at his neck, "A-ah!"

The blunette smirked; the sounds the other was making were too addicting... even with his mind fuzzy, he couldn't help but think it was music to his ears.

His hands reached underneath the edge of Judai's shirt and pulled it up, the other sitting up to make it easier to pull off. The older was about to attack his neck again, but Judai's hands tugged at his white long-sleeved top shyly. The drunken blush on his face was darkened, showing his embarrassment. Johan simply smiled at his cuteness before pulling his shirt over his head and tossing it aside. He led the other back to lie down on the couch as he settled himself onto top of him, taking his lips once again in a passionate, sloppy drunken kiss.

Ryo knew that he would regret leaving his room in order to see what the hell were Johan and Judai doing that was causing so much noise. It didn't help that once he opened the door to his room, Edo and Manjyome decided to make an appearance at Fubuki's house.

Speaking of the brunette, where was he? Ryo shook his head and walked forward, then stopped at the same time Manjyome and Edo did when they saw what was going on in the living room.

"HOLY—!" Manjyome yelled out. Edo looked surprised.

Johan and Judai pulled away from their kiss and looked at the three newcomers. "Do you mind?"

Ryo raised a brow. He looked around the room. Remains of chips, cookies and a passed out Fubuki lay on the ground. Wait, a passed out Fubuki? Ryo walked over to him and picked up the bottle of tequila next to him.

It was empty. Ryo decided to pick up the container of Pringles and saw that that too smelled like tequila.

"Johan, Judai, have you two been eating the Pringles?"

Johan sighed heavily. "Yes... yes they were a bit soggy, but good. Why? Sumthin wrong wit 'em?"

Ryo looked at Judai who was pouting at him for having ruined his make out time with Johan.

Edo looked at his watch. "I expected this a littler later in the sleepover. These two work fast."

Manjyome blinked out of his shock. "WHAT?! You knew?!"

Edo looked at him. "Everyone did, it was obvious to everyone but a moron."

"HEY!"

Edo rolled his eyes. "Well, this is still a sleepover and it's getting late, so I'm out. I only came here to ditch my work. See ya."

And he went into the room that Ryo had been in. He slammed the door shut.

"I was sleeping in there!" Ryo called out.

"Well tough!" Edo replied.

Ryo looked back down at Fubuki's passed out body. He figured he'd just waste his time trying to move his friend, so he decided to go back to his room and fight Edo for the room.

Manjyome stared at the two remaining conscious people. "You! You two!" Johan looked up at him.

"Want to join us?"

"NOO!!" And Manjyome ran out of their, deciding it wasn't worth it to stay there any longer.

Judai laughed, knowing Johan hadn't been serious. He looked up at the bluenette. "S' where we?"

Johan smirked before leaning down and kissing him. "I think we were right about here."

* * *

**Monkey: Wow, I can't believe we wrote a crackfic on aim xDD**

_Emerald: It was fun though xD_

Cookee: And I thought Monkey's crack was bad...

**Monkey: xD**

_Emerald: xD_

Cookee: Now, shouldn't you two be, oh I don't know, sleeping instead of writing crack yaoi? -.-"

**Monkey: We should be...**

_Emerald: But this is fun xD_

**Monkey: Anyway, if you guys wanna see the story behind this story, go to Emerald Twin Blade's account! It was in the crazy convo she and I had xD**

_Emerald: Now what?_

**Monkey: Now we go off to read some more yaoi!**

_Emerald: Ok xD_

Cookee: Oh boy. o.o"


End file.
